Wendy Hayes
Wendy Hayes is a mouse from England, & one of the main heroes in The Mouse Avenger's GMD fanfiction stories. Voiced by Willow Shields, Wendy is lively, active, mischievous, playful, playful, & eager to join her older siblings' grand adventures. Appearance Small, & very thin, slightly plump. Has light-grey fur, black hair tied in a ponytail, curvy pink ears, bright green eyes, a long, pink tail, a pink heart-shaped nose, a round head, a tiny bucktooth, & little hands & feet. Wears an aqua-green hair-bow, a long, mint green dress with short sleeves, & white bloomers. Doesn't wear shoes. Family *Gordon Hayes (father) *Miss Leesha Hayes (mother) *Douglas "Doug" Hayes (brother) *Frangag "Fran" Hayes (sister) *Russell Hayes (brother) *Olivia Flaversham (cousin) *Arden Flaversham (cousin) *Hiram Flaversham (uncle) *Karen Flaversham (aunt, deceased) *Lady Mousewell (stepaunt) *Cousin Timmy Flaversham (cousin) *Cousin Tina Flaversham (cousin) *Uncle Billy Flaversham (uncle) *Auntie Miriam Flaversham (aunt) *Cousin Samantha Flaversham (cousin) *Cousin Ursula Flaversham *Uncle Nathaniel Flaversham (uncle) *Auntie Charlotte Flaversham (aunt) *Grandpa Malcolm Flaversham (grandfather) *Grandma Kayley Flaversham (grandmother) Biography The youngest child of Aunt Leesha & Uncle Gordon. This adorable 4-year-old mouseling (going on 5) is well on her way to developing her language skills, & just in time for her forthcoming first year of school! Always seen clutching her doll in her arms & carrying it with her wherever she goes, little Wendy is lively, active, mischievous, playful, & eager to join in on her older siblings' adventures. Fursonality Lively, active, mischievous, playful, & eager to join in on her older siblings' adventures. Fursonal Information Likes Rainbow Toys, reading, slumber parties, singing, dancing, acting, music, art, shopping, G-rated movies, making & visiting friends, going on adventures, toys & games, bright colors, cartoons, crimefighting, candy, anything that’s fun, playing with toys, goofing off, drawing & coloring, writing, rainbow sherbet ice cream, opals, rainbows Dislikes Mouses Fiennes, villains, not being able to have fun, anything scary or really frightening, heavy violence, rape, dishonesty, low moral values, bigotry, racism, sexism, being taken advantage of Talents, Skills, & Abilities Is an excellent singer, dancer, actress, xylophone-player, & writer; can read upside-down; very good at doing impressions; not a bad artist, either. Pastimes & Hobbies Playing with toys, reading, going to slumber parties, singing, dancing, acting, goofing off, shopping, watching movies, making & visiting friends, going on adventures, drawing & coloring, writing, calling on the phone, watching cartoons Prized Possessions Her Rainbow Toys, her storybooks, her sleeping bag, her music CDs, her toys & games, her mega-playroom, her wind-up ballerina dancing doll, her teddy bear (“Snuggles”), her canopy bed, her videos, her toy rocking horse, her telephone, her video games, her bike, her musical instruments, her clothes, her art supplies, her piggy bank, her scrapbook, her family albums, her snacks, her crayons, her dress-up clothes, her backpack, her xylophone, her diary, her coloring & activity books, her computer games, her dolls, her playsets, her board games, her costumes, her computer, her action figures, her puppets, her balloons, her stickers, her jewelry Favorite Things Rainbow Toys, reading, slumber parties, singing, dancing, acting, music, art, shopping, G-rated movies, making & visiting friends, going on adventures, toys & games, bright colors, cartoons, calling on the phone, crime-fighting, candy, anything that’s fun, drawing & coloring, writing, rainbow sherbet ice cream, opals, rainbows Whereabouts & Frequent Haunts Playing in her mega-playroom at Lower 221B Baker Street Particular Habits Has an adorable tendency to imitate grown-ups. Nicknames, Pet Names, Aliases, & Alternate Monikers None. Health Problems / Disabilities / Illnesses Suffered Colds, measles, mumps, the sniffles, a few cuts, jungle fever, sleeping sickness, scarlet fever, influenza, appendicitis Education Currently attends Mme. Flaherty's Arts Academy For Boys & Girls, as well as Basil Of Baker Street Preschool. Extracurricular Plays the xylophone in the school band; belongs to the Porter clan; likes opals & rainbow sherbet ice cream; her favorite singer is her good friend Princess, whom she met after one of her concerts; her favorite snack is peanut butter & banana sandwiches; like her cousin Olivia, has a fixation on Rainbow Toys; owns a doll that looks like Basil; is a very fast learner; is allergic to dust; likes to exercise by doing push-ups; likes cheddar cheese. Noted Accomplishments None. Fanfics Featuring Wendy Hayes *The Great Mouse Detective 2: A New Beginning *The Week After *A Twilight Tale *From Winter Frost To Spring Flowers *Summer Days *The Baker Street Family Chronicles *Baker Street Tales *More Baker Street Tales *Even More Baker Street Tales *Adventures In Mouse London *More Adventures In Mouse London *Even More Adventures In Mouse London *Ratigan To The Rescue *The Face In The Mirror *My One True Love *Nightmares *The Key To Your Future *Gentle Lullaby *The Hound Of The Wickervilles *Framed *Heaven's Light, Hell's Fire *The Winds Of Change *Forbidden Fruit *The Power Of One *After The Golden Years *Only Time *4 Days To Save The World *100 Themes *1986 *A Fright To Remember *A GMD Christmas Story *A Midsummer Daydream *Around The World In A Week *Blood On My Hands *Blue Hawaii *Celebrity Encounters *Crackdown *Dark Side Of The Moon *Day Of The Locusts *Delinquent *Don't Say Goodbye So Soon *East End Story *Ennui *Fading Darkness *Family Mouse *Fire & Ice *Friends Forever *From Oxford With Love *From The Casebook Of Basil Of Baker Street *Go For The Green *God Save The Queen *Good Times At Holmesington High *Goodbye So Soon *Great Mouse Detective TV *Hello, Livvy! *I Will Be There For You *I, Robot *Insanity At Its Worst *Lady Mousewell Comes To Visit *Life O' The Party *Life With Abe *Lost & Found *Make New Friends, But Keep The Old *Matchmaker, Matchmaker *Newfound Happiness *Nightmare On Baker Street *Paper, Scissors, Rock *Parody-Palooza! *Purple Haze *Rainbow Bridge *Red Alert *Sailor Mensu *Saving Major Dawson *Secrets Revealed *She Had A Bad Day Again *Take These Broken Wings *That's Amore *The Adventure Of The Speckled Band *The Adventure Of The Wedding Song *The Case Of The Jade Jaguar *The Debutante *The Further Adventures Of The Baker Street Family *The Glamorous Life *The Grass Is Always Greener *The Great Cookie Caper *The Lost Island *The Micro-Heroes *The Missing Slipper *The Most Precious Gift Of All *The Return Of Rico *The Return Of The Seven Queens *The Search For Norad Mousapedra *The Singing Mouse Detective *The True Adventures Of Basil Of Baker Street *When The Roads Are Smooth Again *When Worlds Collide More to be announced. Memorable Quotes (& Exchanges Of Dialogue) By Wendy Hayes *"My parents say I get A's and B's, the letters that begin the alphabet." *"*giggle* Pleased to meet you, Ms. Jules!" *"Say hello to my doll." *"Hi!" *"Why?" Songs Performed By Wendy Hayes To be announced. Gallery To be announced. Character Modeling History *Tagalong Rabbit (from "Robin Hood") *Penny (from "The Rescuers") *Mindy (from "Animaniacs") *Samantha Emily Basil (ChibiJaime's OC) References To be announced. External Links To be announced. Category:Category:Mice Category:Category:Artists Category:Witers Category:Authors Category:Category:Artisans Category:Category:Whigs Category:Category:Liberal characters Category:Category:Straight characters Category:Category:Students Category:Characters from Scotland or of Scottish extraction Category:Characters from England or of British extraction Category:Category:Leos Category:Category:Characters born in August Category:Members of the Baker Street Family